Son of Hades
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Percy is brought up by Hades after his mother dies in a fire caused by Gabe. After finding his brother as a hostage of Kronos, the gods admit that Kronos is rising. But can Percy, Luke and Nico save them before it's too late? Who is the one who will betray them all? And is it really betrayal? The re-write.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books or characters.

POV: Percy

My name is Percy Jackson, I am seven years old and I think I am going to go crazy. My mommy and Gabe don't get along and they fight very often. I wish that my other daddy was here. Anyone else would be nicer than Gabe. I was brought out of my musings by a loud noise.

"Sally!" Gabe yelled "Get me a drink and hurry!" He thumped the table.

I watched my mom hurriedly get a drink and pass it to him. I disliked Gabe; no it went further than that I absolutely despised him. He treated my mother as if she was his slave. I wanted to do something to help her, every night he would hit her, but I can't do anything, I am helpless like she is. I blame this all on my father you see, if he hadn't just ditched us then maybe I would have had a better life. I felt sad though that he would leave me. I didn't understand why.

My mom sent me to school but I never learned anything because the letters and numbers kept floating around the page. But Gabe wouldn't believe me and say I was worthless and not worth his time and money.

I snorted, he actually got money because of me. He was too lazy to work so my mother was the one who was out working until eleven every night and when she came home he often hit her for not working hard enough. I gritted my teeth as he touched her where no one should. Gabe took the glass of water she had got him from her hand. I concentrated a little and willed the water drip down his shirt. Gabe said a bad word and I winced.

I always had a fascination with water and at the age of six I learnt how to control it. My mommy made me promise not to show anyone and I agreed, however, sometimes I had a little fun with Gabe because of all the times he was mean to mommy and I.

I smirked because I knew of the whoopee cushion under his chair and when he sat down a long great fart erupted. Or, that what my mom though at least. Gabe would glare at me and I would glare back but my mom glared at him to stop and he just shrugged and usually left me alone. My mother was the only protection I had from Gabe and without her; I would have been gone a long time ago.

Because of my love for water we lived near a lake and every day I would swim to the bottom to get away from Gabe. I always knew I was special from the day I found out about my water powers. My mom tried to explain the best she could but she refused to tell me everything until I was twelve. All I know so far is that I inherited my sea green eyes from my father. Personally I blame everything on my father, my mom says that he was the nicest man she met but I disagree. If he knew what was best, then he would have stayed. But, I wished that my mommy hadn't met Gabe. If she hadn't then we could have been much happier.

Gabe must have been in an unusually bad mood today because he got up and yelled at me for getting in his way after he had bumped into me.

"Who cares about you" I muttered, earning a long and hard glare from Gabe. His eyebrow twitched and I knew I was going to get it, so I made a run for it but he caught me. My ankle was trapped between his two legs, while he took his belt off. Mommy ran in between and pulled me free but Gabe whipped her with his belt and she crashed into the bed. She yelled at Gabe after getting up and slapped him across the face. Then he just lost it, he lunged and took my mom by the neck and strangled her.

I screamed at him but he ignored me muttering something about finally we were getting what we deserved. My mom yelled at me to run and I did. As fast as I could I ran and ran. Not once did I look back. I sniffled as he made my way towards the sea. It was the only comfort I ever had whenever I was alone. I missed my mommy. I dove underwater and made my way to the sea bed before closing my eyes and just wishing that everything would be fine.

The next day surfaced from the water and walked on land to a store that my mommy and I frequently visited. I read in the newspaper, that I found in the garbage next to the store, that our apartment was lit on fire and burned to the ground, my mother and Gabe were not found. I cried underneath a tree, I missed my mommy and I was pretty sure she had gone to heaven. A woman approached me and sat next to me beneath the tree. The woman was holding flowers and had a flower print dress on.

"I bet you are really lonely" she said "What happened?"

For some reason I felt like I could trust her and I explained to her on how my mommy had left me to go to heaven. I told her about Gabe and all the horrible things he did to me.

The woman didn't say anything as I explained but only nodded her head and smiled at me sadly "Come with me and I will bring you to my home. I promise no harm will ever come to you again" She said before picking me up and holding me in her arms as she walked into the ground, how could she do that?

It was cool I saw furies, hell hounds, and Minotaurs. I only knew these because I studied Greek mythology when I was little. My mommy had told me how important it would be later in my life. The woman held me tightly as she reached a huge palace with a moat. Funnily enough there was no water in the moat just bones. Wait what? Bones I was beginning to be more cautious about this place but the lady's smile kept me from screaming. The bridged lowered and a man with dark eyes and hair came out to meet us.

"Persephone" he exclaimed happily but he grin disappeared as he saw me in her arms. The lady smiled at me before placing me on the ground.

"Hades" she kissed his cheek and pulled him away. She spoke with him for a while and he scowl changed into a shocked look before he tried to smile as he made his way back. Wait a minute did she mean The Hades god of the underworld? I mean of all people he was one of my favourites, but god of the underworld? The gods are real? It seems so, I guess I understand why my mom made me read so much of those Greek mythology books now.

"Well it seems my wife has taken a liking to you can you tell me what is your name?" he said with a glance to her. I remember a story about a demi-god forgetting to bow and in the result he had his head chopped off so I quickly bowed and said

"Lord Hades, god of the Underworld and riches, my name is Perseus Jackson" stating my full name for him.

He looked surprised at my knowledge of gods but shrugged it off. Perhaps he thought that the woman, Persephone, explained greek mythology to me. Wait, Persephone? I looked up at the woman in shock, she was the daughter of Zeus and married to Hades. I never thought I would meet her, I had always felt sorry for Hades forcing her into marriage. My mommy told me never to treat women like Gabe treated them.

"Well, Perseus would you like you stay here with me and my wife?" he asked

I could believe it me stay with the god of the underworld? Awesome! I nodded enthusiastically. Persephone carried me into the castle that was surrounded by the moat and she brought me into a large room with a black colored bed and a skull lamp.

"You'll stay here, Perseus" She said

"Percy" I corrected her "I prefer to be called Percy" I smiled and she nodded. Hades entered the room and I immediately bowed.

POV: Hades

Poor kid, he has been through a lot I guess. But I still didn't know anything about him.

"Don't bow. You don't need to bow to me." I said "What happened to your mother Perseus" I asked curiously it is not everyday my wife stumbled across lost kids. He looked down and looked me straight in the eye before saying.

"She is gone to heaven"

"Do you know her name?" I asked eager to find out more about this child.

"Sally Jackson" he responded too quickly I guess he really missed her.

"Well Perseus if you don't mind I am currently busy my wife will show you around the palace later if you would like" I said as he bobbed his head up and down.

As he laid down in his new king sized bed his eyes dropped immediately and his mouth made a big O before falling asleep. Children they usually looked so peaceful when they slept, it really was hard for me when a child died.

I walked back to the throne room and Persephone was there with a hellhound. I smiled and she waved her hand to dismiss the hellhound. I wrapped my arm around her in comfort and she cuddled next to my side.

"Hades, what are we going to do with the boy?" she sighed. Truthfully I didn't know.

"Well, I am going to talk with his mother and see if I can find anything about his parentage."

"Oh, that might be a good idea" she said a little down. I squeezed her shoulders and got up, then started shadow travelling to the judgement fields. The judgement fields were a huge building with tall walls and barriers preventing you from getting out.

"My Lord" everyone bowed to me as I appeared

"What can we do for you, my Lord?" asked one of the judges. James, he had red hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Well, James I need to speak with a Ms. Sally Jackson" I replied looking around for her.

"Well, she should be on the door to your left sir" he said before continuing with his job. I waved my hand in thanks and he nodded. I opened the door, to find Sally Jackson sitting in a chair with Marvin on the opposite side looking at her file. Sally has blue eyes and long brown hair that shines when she moves her head.

"Marvin, I need to speak with Sally for a while please wait outside" I told him. He looked up from the papers glaring ,with his brown devil like eyes, but it turned to look of apologies when he saw me.

"Yes my Lord" he said before hurrying out, and closing the door behind him.

"Well Sally it seems that I have your son in my palace but the there are a few things I would like to ask" I said worried because she wasn't afraid or anything of me usually people cower when I come in.

"My Lord Hades please ask away" she said before bowing to me. I hid my shock and continued with my questions.

"Who is the father of Percy Jackson, your son?" I asked first. It was the most important question at the moment if I knew that it would change a lot of things. She hesitated before saying

"Well... he is the son of your brother Poseidon"

My mouth dropped open so Poseidon broke the vow? Not good... but I recovered, I still needed to ask a few more questions.

"Do you have any objections to me raising him?" I asked actually curious I have never done this before.

"No"

"Well I will be on my way after this final question" I smirked "What happened to you?"

"Well my Lord, my husband, who I only married to protect Percy, burned me along with our apartment."

I knew I said I would leave after these questions but I needed to know who did this.

"Who?" I managed to get out

"Gabe Ugliano" Sally spat

"Thank you I will be leaving now"

I stormed out of the room and yelled at my head inspector

"I demand to see a Gabe Ugliano now" they could tell I was in a bad mood so they pointed to a room to the far right and one said

"My Lord does this mean that mean he will get thrown into Tartarus?" he bravely asked

I just glared at him. "What do you think?" I asked calmly now. "Make sure that Sally Jackson is given elysium."

I stormed off to the room where Gabe was held and I slammed the door closed. The man in front of me smelled so bad I took a step back before pointing to my nose and the smell disappeared. He was fat, balding, and short. Gabe looked at me in terror and I grabbed him out of the room and shoved him out. He whimpered and said

"I didn't do nothing" He protested

I didn't answer I was too furious to form words at the moment. I left him in the care of my beloved dog Cerberus. Cerberus lunged and sank his fangs into Gabe's flesh, Cerberus looked at me for permission and I nodded but added. Gabe let out a blood curling scream.

"Don't kill him until I come back" I winked and disappeared.

I went to Poseidon's realm; maybe my dear brother would like a hand in torturing Gabe. The mermen looked at me and bowed before letting me in. Poseidon was in the throne room alone and he looked up in surprise before embracing me saying

"My dear brother, what brings you here?"

"Well, Poseidon my wife found your kid Percy and she brought him here to me and I was wondering if you would like to help me torture the fool who killed his mother" I summed up the situation.

Poseidon looked outraged "What?" he yelled "What happened to Sally?"

"Shhh" I hissed no one can know. Already the mermen where coming in to investigate. Poseidon waved his hand and they left. "To sum it up, she was burned alive and left to die in a burning apartment" the ground started to rumble and I put a hand on my brother's shoulder. "Calm" I said "Percy is with me and I plan to raise him as my son"

"Bu-t he is my son" he stammered. "I refuse to let you bring up my own son!"

"Poseidon, be reasonable. Zeus will kill him the moment he learns of Perseus' existence. It is safer for me to raise him in the underworld."

My brother's shoulders slumped in defeat as he realised I was right.

"I will take you up on letting me visit; I will visit my son even though it is against the law" Poseidon stated before I could say anything. "Well what are you waiting for? We have a person to torture." He crackled grinning evilly. Sometimes I don't understand my brother. Well, who am I to complain?

I disappeared into a shadow and appeared before Cerberus. Cerberus was waiting for me loyally and Gabe was still screaming. Geez, that guy had a set of pipes. Poseidon approached Cerberus and I nodded so that Cerberus wouldn't attack my brother. Poseidon grinned evilly and clenched his hands into fists before lifting on arms and drawing it back before letting it snap forwards.

And well what happened next was let's say Gabe had a huge "accident".

POV: Percy

After Hades left Persephone patted me on the head before smiling and then leaving the room. I had a feeling that my life was going to take a change for the better now. I smiled as I let the darkness over come me and I fell asleep, content for the first time in many years.

 **Author's Notes: Any suggestions? Comments? Concerns? I finally decided that if you want to know what happened to Gabe you will need to wait because I am going to create a prequel kind of story. This new story will contain the torture scene from Gabe. It will also contain many of the deleted scenes from the story. I just wanted to let you know sorry that it is not a new chapter but I promise to get it up as soon as possible. I can tell you though the new chapter is longer than four thousand words.**

 **If you are reading this as well please vote on the poll. I need to see if you want Percy to end up with someone or not.**

 **Also, if you are reading it on this story then you know that this is the re-write of my other Adopted Son of Hades. Yes, I know it has been like 2-3 years since I've last updated one of my stories but I've been really busy. I'm back now and hopefully I will finished this story. I will be concentrating on this story for now. If you are a fan of any of my other stories then you will need to wait for me to finish this one before I think of updating another.**

 **Last updated on: 28/02/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

 **A/N: Hey, Happy Birthday Nachi Bloodwork! This chapter is dedicated to you. Feb 28 2017. I worked hard in order to give you the second chapter on your birthday. Please enjoy the fruits of my efforts.**

 **Also, just again a reminder that this is a re-written chapter of my other story called: Adopted Son of Hades. Fanfiction did not allow me to use the same name for this story so that is why this story is called Son of Hades.**

 **Just to clarify. Sally Jackson is "mommy"**

 **Persephone is "mom"**

 **Hades is "dad"**

 **I tried to make the story the closest to the original as possible. After all it is a re-write and you will notice that some of the content is the exact same as the original but some of it is different.**

POV: Percy

I had a nice dream. Hades and I were playing with Cerberus in the Fields of Punishment. Cerberus' giant heads looking wildly for the ball which I had thrown. Persephone was on the sidelines laughing at Cerberus digging up trees in order to get to the ball. I waved excitedly to her and she waved back laughing. Cerberus had found the ball by then and brought the ball back for me to throw it again.

Yesterday, Hades had woken me from my nap and explained that he and his wife wanted to adopt me. He bent down and some black kind of mist went into my mouth. When I looked in the mirror my usual sea-green eyes now had darkened to a dark green with a brown outline. We spend the rest of the day having a tour of the underworld and I was introduced as Hades' son and everyone bowed to me.

Dad showed me the place in which to practice with some of my new powers. I still didn't know all of them. Dad said that he would tell me later. He did show me how to conjure up some skeletons. It was hard work and the first couple times I only managed to bring up a couple bones.

After the tour Dad, Hades told me to call him father or dad, brought me to another room, which he said would be my permanent room. It was close to his room so that I could reach him when need be. He also gave me a phone so I could call him. The phone had Dad's number as well as Mom's, Persephone.

I woke up today, happy when I remembered that I no longer had to watch my mother suffer through Gabe's horrible treatment of her. I rubbed my eyes and yawned before getting out of bed and making my way to the kitchen. I passed by a couple of the skeletal servants that my father employed to care for the palace. After all the palace was too big for him to clean himself and he said that it was good for the underworld economy if he actually paid the skeletons. He had enough money to pay them. I knew this because he had given me my very own credit card, which I was informed had no limit.

I turned the corner and walked into the kitchen. I saw mom at the stove cooking and Dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Percy" My mom smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Toast please" I returned the smile before sitting down. Dad was reading the newspaper, The Underworld Weekly. He shook his head in annoyance. I sent a questioning look at him.

Mom placed a plate in from of me. There was toast with butter as well as scrambled eggs and bacon. I picked up the toast and listened to my dad as he began to speak.

"Charon wants another raise and has been rallying my workers in order to get them to strike" Dad explained. "I really hate it when Charon asks for another raise. He already gets paid more than he should for what he does." He looked like he was going to say something else but he stopped and I turned in order to see what had caught his attention.

I saw another man, with the same eyes as me, walk in and I stopped eating. The man was dress in light tan shorts and a button up green Hawaiian shirt. The man had sea green eyes, like me. I had a feeling that this was the man my mommy had told me about. My mom came around to stand next to me with her hand protectively on my shoulder.

"Percy, I am your father, Poseidon" he said and I shook my head and pointed at my new daddy. I didn't want to believe that this seemingly nice man was my birth father.

"No he is" I protested. The man who claimed to be my father sighed and said

"I am your true father but he will raise you since I can't" he said sadly, as if he wanted to raise me, I thought sarcastically. "I want to but the war against my old enemy is too dangerous to risk having you there." He seemed to read my mind.

I scowled. "I don't care. You left me alone with my step-father and he hit mommy everyday." I stood up in anger. "You're the reason everything bad happened to me!"

Poseidon looked on sadly. "I'm sorry Percy" He said

I shook my head. "I don't care. You were never there." I turned my back on him and looked at my new mom and dad. "I have a new father now. A better father"

When I turned back to look at Poseidon he was gone. I shrugged and continued to eat my breakfast in silence before looking at my dad. As I remembered my dream I decided I wanted a puppy. Dad had Cerberus so it was only fair I had a dog as well.

"Can I have a puppy?" I asked using puppy dog eyes to see if they worked. They did and he grinned and picked me up saying

"Sure, I'll get you a hound"

We went to a place where there were many puppies and dad told me to choose one. The place was filled with tons of crates and cages but next to the place was a huge field with tons of geysers. I looked and there must have been at least twenty geysers.

I walked up to the crates to see the puppies. I wondered why they were in this particular place until I notice it was some kind of place were dogs are bred.

There were so many different puppies to choose from, each with their own different personality, shape, and color. Some would come up to me while others would ignore me or hide away. I decided on one that reminded me of a wolf but it had thick, soft, black fur, and glowing red eyes. I chose it because it seemed a bit like the mysterious type kind of like me and it was one of the few that had approached me confidently. I picked it up and showed it to dad.

"Can I have this one?" I asked, he nodded.

"Well, you need to name it Percy what are you going to name it?" he asked "It is a female"

"Mrs. O'Leary" I said as I remembered the particularly large mastiff that I had played with back when my mommy was alive.

"These are hell hounds and they are really loyal if they want to be and they grow huge. The size of a tank." Dad explained and my eyes widened.

"Wow, they get very big"

"But not for a while" he said to reassure me and it worked I relaxed it was hard to imagine the small pup growing to be that big, that fast. I pulled Mrs.O'Leary closer to me and held daddy's hand as we walked back to his palace. On the way back I was greeted by skeletons, they would shake my hand before leaving with a final bow to me. They then would do the same to daddy.

"You will now have control over the dead, shadows, and demons. You can also communicate with creatures of the dark." My dad explained as we were walking back to his palace.

"Wow" I was in awe of the powers that I now had, on top of the water powers.

Daddy just smiled, but he looked ahead into the distance. I followed his gaze before finding a huge field full of erupting volcanoes. It seems like when we were talking we missed the left turn and went straight instead. Daddy's eyes widened and he turned us around before I saw anything else. Then he made me promise never to go there, I promised. When we got back to the house I went to my room and fell asleep with Hades next to me.

POV: Hades

I was so scared I had walked Percy right to the entrance of Tartarus and not known that. I should have known when I saw the first volcano but I kept walking straight because Percy was talking. I should have been paying more attention. I felt so bad. Persephone was there and when I told her what happened she didn't blame me but instead comforted me saying

"You didn't know it is not your fault" she chanted over and over again.

The next day I awoke to see Percy playing with Mrs. O'Leary. She was running up and down the stairs and Percy was laughing and controlling skeletons trying to catch him. The skeletons for some reason had a dark green glow to them. I suppose it was because of Percy's affiliation with Poseidon.

POV: Percy

I was chasing Mrs.O'Leary and she was so fast so I used skeletons to try and catch him, but still she kept running away and I couldn't catch her. Daddy picked Mrs.O'Leary up and brought her to me. I hugged her and told her never to leave me like that again. She whinnied saying

"I was only having so fun" she said as his black ears flopped, I shrugged

"Still don't do that" I told her. Daddy was walking away before I asked

"What are you doing today daddy?"

"Well, I will help with the judging of souls, and then I will go to an Olympian counsel." He told me before leaving. I watched in sadness, I thought that he would spend more time with me today. I went to mom but she was busy taking care of the demons. I was bored and I didn't know what to do so I went up into the mortal world without telling anyone. But of course Mrs.O'Leary came with me, but another demon, Termit, also came escorting me.

"I don't see why you need to come" I snapped when he insisted on tagging along.

"My Lord, I just need to make sure you are safe or your father will be very upset." He replied flinching as I threw a punch in the air.

"Well then just don't get in the way" I scowled

"As you wish" He bowed

I groaned and started running with Mrs. O'Leary and Termit on my heels. Termit, was flying with his black wings and his blond hair was flowing along with the wind. I was running so fast that I didn't notice the tree in front of me before I bumped my head and fell unconscious.

...

When I woke up there were voices whispering.

"Do you think he is okay?" asked Termit, I think.

"I hope so" said Mrs.O'Leary

I opened my eyes and saw them both leaning over me.

"Hey guys" I said bounding up again ready to run some more but my head hurt and I wobbled a little bit. "What happened?" I asked. They looked at each other and Mrs.O'Leary spoke first

"Well you were running and you hit a nymph's tree. The nymph was very angry and we had to chase her away or else she was going to hit you again."

"How long was I out?" I said groggily.

"Only about three hours" said Termit "You should be able to make it back before your father finds out" he smirked. I felt a pang of horror fall over me as I realized that if I didn't check in with dad then I would be in big trouble. I rushed and summoned a portal to get us back and hurriedly said

"Not a word of this to anyone guys. Promise on the river Styx." I commanded.

"I promise on the river Styx" they said in unison. I walked into the portal and entered the throne room, just as dad walked in and picked me up.

"Well, what did you do today son?" daddy asked flashing a curious look to Termit who was still with me.

"Well my Lord if I may, Percy was with me today wandering the underworld." He said covering up for me, I gave him a smile in thanks which he returned.

"Yeah, we went to see creatures around here" I said joyfully as if I actually did. Mrs.O'Leary barked to confirm it to my daddy.

"It seems like you had fun today son" he said grinning.

"Yes, I did"

"Except for the fact that all the demons and creature were out here looking for you" he told me firmly. Oops, he knew.

"Daddy, I was just wandering no harm done.." I mumbled

"NO HARM DONE?" he raised his voice loudly " I come back early and I find my son has gone off without telling anyone" I dropped my head in shame.

" I was safe dad..." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Well I still didn't know where you where." He said

" Fine I was with Hades and Termit, in the mortal world" I gave up and told him. He turned a very red color before turning purple with rage. I flinched back and he returned to normal but when he spoke his rage was still inflicted in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he said

"I just was bored and everyone was busy." I said looking down to avoid his angry gaze.

"Well nothing I can do about that but don't do it again" he said strictly. Wait, I am not getting punished? Awesome. I promised and went to my room with Hades and Termit following me as usual. Mom came to my room and said

"Sorry for not being able to be there with you today. I heard what happened from dad." She told me "But my one question is why is there a soft spot on your head"

I groaned embarrassed "Mom, I ran into a tree up there." She chuckled, so I guessed she wasn't surprised. She waved her hand over my head and healed me. My head felt much better after that and I smiled again and hugged her, before laying down in my bed. I pulled up the green covers and fell asleep at midday.

I woke up two hours later and I ran out of my room and straight into mom. Mom's hair was different and I noticed the sparkling blue dress she had on.

"Mom why-?" I asked but stopped when I saw daddy in a black suit with a black tie.

"Percy, we need to visit the Olympian counsel tonight. You need to stay home. Termit will be supervising you." Mom explained while Dad grumbled under his breath. No doubt saying something bad about the Olympians. I grinned at that. Dad certainly did despise the Olympians for some reason.

"Remember, if anything happens call us" Dad said before he picked me up for a final hug good-bye.

I returned the hug good bye and then went to my mom and gave her a quick hug before sitting down in the kitchen watching T.V as they left. The three stools there were all black and the counter was a white granite. Obviously it was mom who chose the colors. Dad always chose black. I went to the fridge to get Mrs.O'Leary's dog food out and poured the semi moist food into her food bowl on the ground.

There was a knock on the door and I froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

POV: Percy

I dropped the dog food, no one had ever came to knock on daddy's door. I went up to my room scared. My room in the dark looked completely different from what it looks in the morning. I tripped over something and fell to the floor but I was so scared that I stumbled to my feet and continued to my bed. The light green room was pitch black and the walls gave me a feeling like it was about to close. But, given the current situation I really didn't notice because I saw a shadow creep up on me. I ran out and went to daddy's room. I took up my emergency cell phone and called him. I was lucky and he picked up immediately.

"Percy, what is wrong?" he whispered to avoid others from hearing.

"Daddy, there is someone outside." I whispered, terrified.

"WHAT? I will be there in a few minutes... Percy doesn't leave the house." That was the last thing I heard before I felt a sharp pain in my head and I passed out and the line disconnected.

I woke up groggily. I only remembered the pain in my head before I blacked out. I was in a bright yellow room, it only had a bed in the middle. I tried to get up but found I was bound to the bed by heavy chains. WHAT?! I struggled but a voice called out, looked and saw someone sitting in the corner someone I failed to notice.

"Don't struggle it is a waste of time" the person said. I noticed that it was a young boy about my age maybe a little older. He had dark brown eyes and short brown hair.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Nico Di Angelo, and I was brought here two years ago" Nico replied.

"Do you know what happened? Can you tell me where I am?" I inquired while trying to get a better look at him. He seemed familiar for some reason.

"No, sorry all I know is that they killed my sister Bianca." I looked down, sorry for him.

"I'm sorry" I stammered"I didn't know"

"It's okay. I don't expect you to know." He replied

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

"No" Nico replied.

I slumped down, defeated. "Have they brought anyone else here?" I asked

"Yes, other than my sister, they have brought in a couple more demi-gods. I know that they only capture demigods. They think that by capturing them they can decrease the powers the gods have." He summed it up for me quickly

"So who is your godly parent then?" I whispered when I heard a set of feet coming towards us.

"Hades" he whispered I looked at him in shock, no wonder he seemed very similar, the door then slammed open. The man went over and undid the chains.

"Get out!" the man screamed _Geez I thought keep your pants on we're moving, I_ thought

The man brought me from the cell into another room and he then left with a loud slam of the door. I winced and thumped my head on the table that was in the room. I sighed and then closed my eyes, waiting for someone to come in. I had watched things like this on crime shows. I stared at the mirror, which I was sure was a one way mirror. They were probably watching me right now and laughing. I scowled.

POV: Hades (Before Percy's call)

I was having a good time at the party for once. Persephone was dancing on the floor with someone, I made a mental note to go rescue her from the minor god who was attempting a waltz. I was talking with Poseidon about Percy, when I heard my phone ring. The phone was only supposed to be for emergencies what was Percy doing calling me? At first I thought that he butt dialed me but I realized that he usually kept his phone in his room. I snapped the cover of the phone open and pressed talk.

"Percy, what is wrong?" I whispered trying to avoid Zeus' curious gaze, I guess it was because not many people call me.

"Daddy, there is someone outside" he whispered trying to keep his voice down. I tried to remember did I ask for someone to babysit him. No, that was impossible I had a few guards on the outside just in case though.

"WHAT? I will be there in a few minutes... Percy don't leave the house." I told him then his line disconnected for some reason. I shut the phone closed and excuse myself from the celebration.

"My dear brother, where are you going?" Zeus asked appearing before me "Who where you talking too?"

"Oh, I need to go to the underworld for a while, one of the judges needs help" I told him lamely and he nodded and returned to the party. Zeus may be the King of the gods, but he definitely was not known for being the smartest of the gods.

I summoned a portal and hurried as soon as I could towards my house. But I was too late. Percy was gone, I didn't know how but gone. There was no sign of a forced entry so I knew it must be one of the creatures in my realm. I stormed off to the control center in my house and I pushed the demon out of the office and checked the surveillance videos. I saw the man come and knock the door, he disappeared then reappeared with Percy in his arms. I caught the man on tape and enhanced the video to find the face of my father staring. No, that was impossible Kronos was dead and thrown in Tartarus. If he got out I should have know about this. I watched in despair as he dragged Percy's limp body out and about. A hand gripped my shoulder and I spun around to find Persephone, leaning against the wall behind me.

"There was nothing you could do." She assured me, I slumped into her arms. I was a horrible dad.

POV: Percy

The door slammed open and the thought sourly _'why can't you people just open the door normally'_.

"Tell me about the gods" The man said before he even sat down in the other chair. ' _Aren't you in a rush'_

"I don't know anything" I replied

He slammed his hands on the desk. "I know that you are the child of Hades!" He yelled " I know that the gods have a demi-god army. Give it up and tell me the location of the army."

I rolled my eyes "Like I know"

The man got up and put his hands around my neck. "I swear to the gods I will rip your head off if you don't tell me"

"I plead the fifth" I joked and the man tightened his hands on my neck.

I struggled for breath and tried to get his hands off of my neck. The idiot had not kept my hands in chains and I pushed my finger into his eye. He let go in order to cup his eyes. I got up and quickly ran into a shadow. I appeared next to Nico who jumped up as he saw me appear.

"Come on!" I yelled "Grab my hand and run into the shadow" Nico looked at me like I was crazy. "Just do it!"

He grabbed my hand but we were stopped by a flash of white light.

"You didn't think it was that easy did you?" A man appeared.

I had to act now! "Remember to bow!" I pushed Nico into a shadow before the man could do anything and I asked the shadows to take him to dad's palace. They complied and assured me that he had arrived safely. I breath out a sigh of relief before facing the man before me.

"Who are you?" I asked, actually curious about this man's identity. The man laughed

"Kids are getting dumber" He chortled "I am Kronos. Your grandfather son of Poseidon"

"Hades" I growled "I am a son of Hades!"

The man stopped laughing and he turned deadly serious. He made a step towards me and rose his hand. I realize that correcting him was probably not in my best interest. A the god of time there was not much I could do against him.

I closed my eyes and just prayed that he would give me a quick death.

POV: Nico

I was pushed into the portal of blackness. I was surprised to find I didn't bump into anything. I exited to find a man sobbing to a lady's shoulder. The lady was wearing white clothing and the man was wearing black. The man looked up to me, when the lady tapped him and my eyes met his dark brown ones. His hair was a mess and pulled into a pony tail.

"Dad?" I asked "It's um Nico" I was a very uncomfortable at this point. The lady glared at me with her harsh black ones and she flicked her black hair and stormed out of the room. Weird, how could she hate me so quickly?

The man looked at me and he smiled for once, although I could tell he was still upset.

"Yes, Nico I am your father. But what happened to your brother?" I took a step back, I felt the betrayal and the pain. Then I remembered that Percy told me to bow to all the gods, I bowed before saying "Kronos is back. Percy is with him. They will take him to Tartarus."

POV: Hades

I led Nico to his room, before I shadow-travelled to Olympus. "Kronos is back and he has a demi-god with him. The demi-god of the prophecy." I gasped out. The Olympians were gather and it was then decided that we would all go down to the entrance to Tartarus. I flashed there along with the other gods.

I sensed him here but I didn't know where to go. What caught my eye was the flash of gold, I rushed towards it and found it was a watch. Darn, then I heard a voice ring out.

"BOW TO ME!" I turned and saw Percy with Kronos and he was standing tall with his eyes closed.

I made my way over there but Kronos noticed and shot something at me and I passed into the darkness. I woke up after what seemed a little while later. I sat up quickly and frantically looked for Percy.

"Yo, Uncle Hades I know you are worried about Percy but he is fine. Calm down." Apollo exclaimed "Take it easy you aren't exactly in the best of health right now either." I gave him one of my infamous glares and he shrunk back, I smirked.

"Not funny" he muttered obviously still cautious. I smirk turn into a grin. Zeus and the rest of the Olympians, came to see what all the ruckus was about before, they spotted me awake. My two brothers stretched out their hands. I took it and they helped me up.

"Where is the boy?" I asked or more so demanded to know

"Lower your voice brother you might scare him, he is right here." Poseidon, trying to keep his voice down, said. We were all in human form, except me now. Percy came out from behind Poseidon and he jumped on me.

"My boy, I am so glad you found my son but next time please don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack." I scolded and he looked down in shame.

All the Olympians where looking at me curiously, no doubt because I have never truthfully cared about anything. Percy looked at everyone like they had lost their minds. Poor boy, he has only known the caring me never the grumpy one.

Poseidon looked at my arms around Percy and his expression turn to one with total fury. I flinched back and Percy noticed this and hung onto me tighter. Zeus' face was calm although I knew better, he eyes were a wild electric blue, and he motioned to go to Olympus and the Olympians flashed away.

I shadow-travelled there, with Percy of course. One because I despise flashing and two I just don't want to. Percy held my hand the entire time, like I was about to leave him forever, and that just made me hold on tighter. I was determined to keep him as my son, no way was Zeus going to tell me otherwise, I would go to war for my son if needed.

We appeared right before the golden doors to Olympus and I opened them to reveal the throne rooms. All the Olympians were seated and majority were glaring, perhaps they thought I had broken my promise. Poseidon was glaring because I was holding hands with Percy, his son, but I didn't care he was never a father to Percy I was. Zeus cleared his throat and everyone looked to him, even I.

"Well, it is clear that Hades broke the rules so I believ-"he was cut off by Poseidon

"No, brother I broke the rules" Zeus looked in shock, of all people I was the only one who kept my promise, even though I was supposed to be the untrustworthy one.

I rolled my eyes, that was so like my brothers. Zeus fell off his throne and struggled to regain his equilibrium, I fought back a small smile at the sight. Hera helped him back up and I conjured up a seat for Percy and I.

Percy sent a look at me and I knew the pain behind his kind eyes. He had nightmares about his old life. His eyes were literally begging not to let him go back to the mortal world. At first it made me sad, to see the pain he was in, but strangely it gave me something to fight for. If anything his pain gave me determination. Sat up straighter and cleared my throat. Zeus gave me a long hard glare which I returned, he shrunk back like the coward he is.

"Well, brother I hate to say this to you but you may not keep him. You are to return him to his parents and you are not going to contact him in anyway. Understand?" he snapped, trying to look big and powerful again.

"I certainly do not understand your orders brother, Percy is staying with me and that is final."

"No, you are goin-"he was cut off by Athena, this time.

"Father, I see Hades has grown attached to the child and it would be a shame to see him sulk back to the way he was before." Athena commented. "He is also the child of the Prophecy and it is in our best interest to see to it that he remains loyal to Olympus."

Sulking? I don't remember sulking, I was simply unhappy. Zeus looked horrified, oh now I remember instead of giving a demi-god elysium I sent him to Tartarus because he had upset me. Obviously everyone feared me when I was in a bad mood which was often, but less now because of a certain boy of mine.

"Fine" Zeus grumbled quite unhappy thing didn't go his way.

"Uncle if you don't mind couldn't Hades become an Olympian and have a cabin made for him?" Percy asked unleashing his puppy-dog eyes on everyone in the counsel. If his smirk wasn't enough I could have swore I heard him chuckle as everyone was momentarily charmed. How on earth was Percy a son of Poseidon? He had the powers of a son of Aphrodite.

"Err... well yes then" muttered Zeus still a bit dizzy. The rest of the counsel nodded in agreement and a huge black throne appeared for me.

It was outlined with pictures of furies, hell hounds, and skeletons.

Athena gave her father a glare before nodding to me. I took that as a cue to leave but Poseidon came up to Percy.

POV: Poseidon

I walked up to Percy, he was my son he couldn't hate me could he? I saw Hades about to leave with Percy but I grabbed Percy and dragged him over to a corner in the throne room. I filled the corner with water. Percy's eyes widened, I guess he forgot that he could breathe under water.

"Percy, since you are my son I would like it if you spent some time with me if that is alright with you." I tried to explain

His eyes flashed with anger but it vanished the next second "Lord Poseidon" I flinched at Lord Poseidon. I risked a glance at Hades, he was boiling mad, literally. Skeletons rose and furies entered from the shadows. Zeus was arguing angrily about something but I didn't pay attention. "I will not go under the sea with you" He said stiffly.

I sighed in annoyance but quickly let him out of the water bubble. He bowed and returned to my brother, Hades' side. For once in my entirely long life I felt jealous of Hades.

POV: Hades

I didn't know what they were talking about all I know is that Poseidon was asking something looking guilty. I wonder what. Percy look slightly aware but confused, but that changed as his eyes flashed with anger for a second. I summoned skeletons and furies, ready to burst Poseidon's bubble and take back my son, but Zeus yelled at me and soon we were having a full blown argument.

Poseidon and Percy exited the bubble and Percy hurried to my side. I gave Poseidon one long glare and a slight smirk as I saw jealousy in his eyes, then I shadow-travelled Percy and I out of Olympus. I shadow-travelled back to Olympus, after leaving Percy in his room, to find Poseidon waiting for me outside the throne room.

"A few words if I may brother" Poseidon said. I nodded and gestured to a little room off to the corner. "If I may I would like permission to have Percy over to spend some time with me for a few days." My eyes narrowed. Why all of a sudden he wanted to spend time with Percy? Percy never meant anything to him, all of a sudden he is so interesting. Percy is my son, I wasn't going to allow Poseidon to take him away.

"No" I said firmly

"But brother you can't deny him the right." My brother pleaded. "Ask him and if he wants to go please let him and if he doesn't then I won't bother him." I considered that for a while but it was too risky. He hit a weak part in my armour and he knew it. Percy, I would do anything for his happiness and I mean anything. Silently, I glared as he smirked, realizing his advantage over me.

"Percy is not going stay with you brother, I am his father now." I stated coldly

"But I am his true father and whether he likes it or not the sea is part of him and he is part of the sea. The sea will never be complete without him and vice versa." I shook my head

"Same with the underworld now brother." I snapped, tired now. "The best thing you can do is leave him alone!" I yelled at him and he flinched back.

"I can't leave him alone. He is my son, I care for him." Poseidon said sadly. "Zeus will help me."

"As if Zeus would help you." I chuckled

"Actually, dear brother, I will help him this once. Poseidon deserves to spend some time with his son." I gapped and tried to insist on Percy staying with me but Zeus shook his head and said "Athena believes it is best if Percy is able to use both his powers to the fullest. Spending time with Poseidon is the best way to achieve this.

"I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE MY SON IN THAT KIND OF SITUATION." For once in my life shrieked. "He does not deserve to be forced to spend time with Poseidon."

"Don't yell brother, he will visit Poseidon. Don't even think of arguing you will not win this battle." Zeus thundered. I had no words, Percy was going to be cursed and there was nothing I could do about it. I shadow-traveled out of there, before they said anything and found Percy waiting for me.

POV: Percy

I took one look at my father and saw in his eyes ancient sadness. I guess he had lost the battle with Poseidon. I looked up and asked, even though I knew the answer.

"So, do I need to pack then?" he stared at me and his expression was enough for me to answer the question myself. I got up from the couch I was sitting on and held his hand.

"No matter how much time I spend with Poseidon, you will forever be my favorite and true dad." I promised. It gave him some happiness but I saw his eyes dull again and I knew something else was up.

"Dad, don't lie to me, is there something else I should know?" I asked hurt

"Poseidon wants you

"Yes, I had one made for you a few months ago by Hephaestus." He sobbed into my shirt.

"I don't dad." I whispered "Don't worry, I will be fine and I will come back to you, I promise on the River Styx" Daddy looked up at me in shock and handed me the crown.

"Get changed and when you get back there is going to be an official ceremony." He told me quickly before summoning skeletons to start decorating his palace. I hurried to my room and put on my best clothes and hurried down to find daddy waiting for me. Many skeletons, demons, hell hounds, and other creatures were there to see my coronation.

"I, Hades, King of the Underworld dictate that Perseus Jackson is now officially my son. He will be treated as such" He towards the judges, who usually were rude to me. "Protect him, watch over him, and make sure that Poseidon stays far away from him" he boomed and everyone clapped, although some of them screeched (the furies). He repeated the same for Nico and after the ceremony he hugged me and shadow-traveled me to the Oceanside. Poseidon and Zeus were waiting for me there.

"I didn't think you would show up brother" Zeus said "I was hoping I would have to drag you out"

POV: Poseidon

I was waiting for Percy when he appeared out of a shadow.

Zeus was talking about something but I didn't care. I looked at Percy pleading for forgiveness with my eyes. He gave me a cold hard stare that looked so much like my brother's I flinched back. Hades looked down at Percy, when he saw what had scared me well he let out a chuckle. I felt a twinge of guilt it was my fault, Percy was more like Hades then I. I took Percy's hand, earning a hard cold glare from Hades, and transported him to Olympus.

Zeus came was there waiting and Hades appeared seconds after, by shadow-travel. All the Olympians were sitting on their respective thrones. I let go of Percy's hand, more like he whipped his hand out of mine. I hurried to my throne and sat down. Zeus stood up and said "Let us party. We must celebrate Perseus being the child of the prophecy."

I hated parties and it was obvious that Percy also hated parties. Every time a loud noise went off he flinched. I made my way to him and put my hand on his shoulder and flashed him to the sea.

He nodded thankfully at me before diving into the water. I felt his familiar presence and I relaxed knowing he was safe as I watched over him. I flashed back to Olympus.

POV: Percy

Today I had to go with Poseidon down to Atlantis. Zeus said that I had no choice but to go because i needed to learn more about my water abilities. I sighed and mentally prepared myself for this journey.

Dad was crying, leaning on mom and she patted his shoulder.

"Dad, don't worry" I said and gave him a quick hug "I will be fine" He nodded and stopped sobbing. I patted his back and he flashed me to the seaside.

Poseidon and Zeus were waiting and he held out his hand. I didn't want to take it, but I didn't want to offend him in front of Zeus. Together we walked into the water. I gave my dad one last glance before making my way deeper into the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

 **A/N: Hey, so some of you may have noticed, but I've re-uploaded chapter**

POV: Percy

We descended into the waves and we appeared at Atlantis a few minutes later. It was beautiful, but the thing that bothered me most was that I felt right at home here. It was almost like the underworld to me. I guess this is where a really belong in the sea I thought.

Poseidon's hand was gripping mine very hard, I realized he was waiting for me to say something.

"Um, nice place" I stuttered utterly lost for words.

Poseidon just nodded

"It took about a few thousand years to construct, it better look great." I rolled my eyes. To a god a few thousand years must be nothing when you could live for eternity if you wanted. I walked passed him and continued to the throne room. There were four thrones. I turned around and raised one eyebrow. Poseidon, father, took one look at me and explained

"Since you are my son I wanted you to have a throne here" He shrugged. I walked toward the throne with my name on it and sat down. I felt the power of the ocean within in me, I quickly got up before I did something rash. I didn't want to be connected to the ocean.

Father was watching me and I hurried to my room. (I knew it was my room because of the colors and the bags that were there.) The room was decorated with many sea items. Seashells, algae, and coral were a few things present in the room. Truthfully I was unimpressed, the queen sized bed was nice but I preferred my king sized shadow bed. Living in the underworld with dad really affected me. I flopped down on the bed, I heard a poof and a card fluttered down.

I caught it and tore it open wanting to know if it was my dad but I groaned when I realised Poseidon wanted to see me. I walked to the closet and changed into a blue suit. I swam the way back to the throne room to find it empty. It was about supper time so I went to the dining hall. The room had no water filling it, a bit surprising considering we were under water. A huge table cared from gold coral was in the middle and servants were exiting and entering with dishes of food.

Poseidon, Triton, and Amphitrite were dining together, waiting for me. Amphitrite glared at me and I glared back she shrunk down and I smirked. My dad was going to be proud that I had mastered his infamous glare.

A shadow appeared out of the blue and my hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, came bounding out of it. I raised my hand and she came to lick it. Poseidon, who had just recovered from his shock, ordered for a dog bowl to be brought.

I looked down at my plate. There was a steak with mashed potatoes on the side and some vegetables. I motioned for a merman to come forward and whispered in his ear.

"I need about three more steaks, borderline rare"

Everyone, including the guards and servants, stared at me in shock, but the merman did as I said and in around ten minutes three more steaks were brought to me.

I grinned and passed three of the steaks to Mrs. O'Leary. Everyone was in human form so I supposed they only had a human appetite. I dug in, it wasn't that bad but I preferred the meals I had with dad, in the underworld.

I couldn't help but compare everything here to the underworld. It just seemed too peaceful in here, for my liking. In the underworld you had people screaming and daily surprises. There was no point in mopping, I told myself. You are going to be stuck her for a few days might as well enjoy it. Poseidon seemed to think the mood round the table was too heavy so he tried to lighten it.

"So, did any one hear about a joke about a blowfish?" he asked. I knew his actions were in my best interest but I just snapped.

"Poseidon, I appreciate the effort but I don't need your pity right now nor do i want you to lighten the tension in the room. I just want to eat, call my dad, and then turn in for the night." I bowed slightly to them and left, for my room.

I flopped down on my bed and threw a coin.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows please show me my father." My father appeared before me. He obliviously was worried about me. Judging from his lack of hair on his beard, he was very worried.

"Why didn't you message me earlier?" he demanded

"I'm sorry dad, I fell asleep and then I had to eat with Poseidon and his family." I replied calmly

"Well, then just don't do it again. You scared half to death." He protested

"I promise, daddy" I breathed. Now that we got past that part of the conversation I told him about my day. He was very proud of my glare, when I told him about the glaring contest I had. But he seemed angry at Poseidon whenever I mentioned him. At the end I swiped through the message and my father's face disappeared into the gloom. Dad was very angry so I ended it before I learnt a new swear word.

It was very dark now and hardly any sea creatures were out, now. I feel asleep in the smooth bed under the sheets trying to calm myself.

I woke up the next day, it was the afternoon. Poseidon was at the edge of my bed looking at me sadly. I scrambled up trying to regain my balance. A hand shot out and supported me, I flinched away from it and the hand disappeared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." The god of the seas said.

"It's okay, I was waking up anyways." I muttered. I walked to the nearest shadow and shadow-travelled towards the throne room. I entered and walked up to my throne before sitting. I felt the power once again and I relaxed letting the power wash through me, filling my muscles with strength.

And for the next few days I relaxed on my throne, only getting up for meals.

POV: Poseidon

I noticed that even though Percy was in Atlantis with me he was still not happy. I didn't understand, him being my son, he should be the most comfortable here. I mean Triton and Amphy weren't the most hospitable, but they tended to ignore him most of the time. Triton learned quickly that Perseus was not one to bully. The black eye Triton was now sporting proved it.

"Perseus" I called. He appeared quickly to the throne room, where I was seated on my throne.

"You called?" He looked annoyed

"Yes" I replied "Great. I need you to do something for me." He rolled his eyes but I chose to ignore it. I had been trying to get him more involved in the ocean's workings. "Can you check on the cyclops forge for me?" He grunted in response but did not say anything. I sighed, I tried.

POV: Hades

I was giddy today. Persephone noticed and that made her in a good mood as well. Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's dog, had returned after the one night. Mrs.O'Leary was bounding up and down the stairs because she was happy because of Percy's return. But I knew it would be short lived. After a few days with me he would have to return to Olympus, to spend some time with Zeus. I pushed the negative thoughts away, today I was going to try to be positive. Yes, the god of the underworld would try to be positive.

Percy walked in and cuddled up to my side.

"I had a nightmare." He stated. Well, that explains this.

"It was only a dream." I chanted. This was weird, being about ten years old cuddling up to me was not something he did often. I fell asleep with Percy cuddled up against my side.

The next day:

I woke up and Percy was gone. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, I felt so refreshed. Last night was one of the nights I had actually slept, well. I walked into the kitchen, intent on getting breakfast as soon as I could then see if I can find Percy, before he leaves. Luck was with me and Percy was waiting on the steps. I took a bite from my granola bar, I chew nervously before swallowing.

"Percy, I want you to take Mrs.O'Leary with you." I choked out "Please" I begged him. He nodded and surprisingly he hugged me and I stepped back.

POV: Percy

"Bye dad, I will be back soon I promise." I said

I shadow-travelled to Olympus and Zeus was waiting for me.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. I gapped at him. Here was the King of the gods asking me what I wanted to do. I bowed and quickly replied

"Wha-t-t ever you want to do" Zeus grinned and I sunk lower into my bow.

"Well, there is going to be a meeting on Olympus. After that we can practice with your powers." I followed Zeus quickly to the throne room and sat quietly as he called the meeting into order.

At the end of the meeting the gods all looked bored probably due to Zeus' long speech at the end. I am surprised that he didn't realize that quite a few of the Olympians had fallen asleep. I guess the good thing is that I find out where I get the drooling thing from. Poseidon's face was in his hands as he slept and drool slowly came out of his mouth. I looked away in disgust but in the end I gave in. I knew I was like that as well, my mother always teased me about it.

Zeus took one look around and he stomped his foot and the ground trembled, because Poseidon jumped up and landed rather hardly on the ground.

"Why is everyone SLEEPING?" he thunder and turned to me for an answer. I shrunk back and looked towards my dad, he was sleeping, I thumped his foot so hard he winched and woke up.

"Ouch!" he complained but I glared at him and gestured to Zeus. "Oh..." he mumbled as he finally understood the situation. "Zeus, I had a rough night I didn't sleep well" he explained although I knew he was lying, he slept like the dead yesterday.

"That doesn't excuse sleeping during my speech, you have all the time in the world to sleep. Now I will say my speech again." He told us. No, please, I can't listen to that again. I face-palmed as he started, again, pretended to find his speech interesting.

At the end to the speech only dad, Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, and I were awake. Even though Zeus was very unhappy he didn't feel like saying it again.

"Alright, now as a favor to a previous Olympian Hestia would like to say something" Everyone turned in surprise to Hestia, who had not said a word the entire meeting.

Hestia smiled warmly and stood up form stoking the flames. "Percy is no doubt the child of the Prophecy and in order to give him the best chance for survival I've decided to make him my Champion." She walked up to my frozen form. She put her hand on my shoulder and a warm red light pulsed before dimming. "Never give up hope" She smiled before making her way back to the fire.

It was night and we had wasted a whole day with his speech, so he let us head in for the night. But not after promising I would work on my new powers tomorrow.

I was woken up by a bucket of cold water being poured on my head. I wasn't wet but it was still unpleasant especially since it was three thirty.

"What was that for?" I complained as Zeus stepped out of the shadows along with Poseidon, Hades, and Athena. They were all snickering. I willed the water towards them and suddenly they were the ones wet. I cracked up and Poseidon flicked the water away but it was too funny. I doubled over laughing my head off. Zeus looked like a drenched cat!

Dad wasn't pleased to be wet but shrugged, he knew I would splash them back and he brought hand –me down clothes. Typical, he cared about his nice suit. Unfortunately for Zeus, well it looked like he wore his finest suit. And though Poseidon made the water disappear the salt still stained it. But nothing a god can't fix. Just a wave from Zeus' hand and the suit was as good as new.

"Let's work on your air powers now shall we." He said irritated.

"Why, might I ask, do we need to work now? My, Lord?"I hesitantly said not wanting to provoke his temper tantrums.

"Because unfortunately I must call an Olympian meeting later on and don't have the time to teach you, so suck it up."

"Yes, my lord."I replied and disappeared into my closet.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt.

Zeus of course was in a suit but this time less fancy.

"The first thing you need it concentration and which is another reason why I chose this time. The silence will help you and when you are comfortable we will try lightning and thunder." He explained bored.

I concentrated and willed the air to rise. The air rose and I rose as well, until I was a hundred feet from where I started.

"Well done, I have never seen someone more natural. That is it for today then." He chuckled and left.

I hurried to the throne room, just in time to make it for the meeting. Zeus was in the middle to speaking but I ignored the looks he was giving me and sat down at the feet of my dad.

"Good job earlier today Percy, I have never seen Zeus so irritated by a demi-god." He whispered as Zeus started another one of his long speeches on bravery.

"Thank you dad" I whispered back.

Zeus continued as if he didn't hear that, but I am sure he did. After hours of listening to his speech he stopped and dismissed us.

"Percy, I will quickly teach you lightning and then you may return to your father."He boomed and I hurried after him. "Just in vision someone being struck with lightning, someone you don't like."

I pictured my step father being electrocuted. It worked and the tree in front of me was struck with a lightning bolt. Zeus smiled and continued whatever he wanted to do.

"Dad, I am back" I said after quickly travelling back to the underworld.

I stopped in shock. The place was a mess. Skeletons were running around without head, literally. My daddy was in the middle of the Chaos. He was screaming for order but the screaming only added to the noise. I decided to help and I caused an earthquake to tremble to ground beneath our feet.

"SILENCE, everyone please" I thundered, putting all my power into the yell and thumped the ground my my fist. All the skeletons stopped and looked at me. "Now, what is the problem?" I tried to gather the facts.

"My Helm of Darkness is missing!" Daddy exclaimed and the room erupted into chaos, again. The skeletons franticly searched for the helm, while bumping into one another.

I tried, without success, to calm everyone down. Mrs.O'Leary, my hell hound bounded up to me at one point and whimpered. I noticed she had got a scratch on her side. I asked her about this and she told me that she had gotten the scratch from one of the skeletons, who were searching for the helm.

I healed her, using some of my powers and she stood by my side as I continued to attempt to calm down the situation.

I summoned a crack in the earth and willed the skeletons to fall. They did so grudgingly. Once the skeletons were out of the way it was easily to communicate with my dad. I did a quickly glance around the house.

Tables where over turned, carpets destroyed, and glass shattered.

"Dad, when was the last time you saw the helm?" I began to question him.

"At the beginning of the meeting, I left the helm at my throne and when I returned it was gone."He stated grimly. I did not want to be the person who stole his helm. Judging from my father's expression the person was going to go to the fields of punishment for a long time. I was going to question dad further but Hermes appeared, in a flash of light.

"Lord Hades, you are requested on Olympus." He told my dad. Dad nodded and we both shadow-travelled to Olympus. I waited outside of the throne room while my father entered.

Nico joined me outside and we talked for a while before I couldn't anymore. I stood up.

I paced outside of the throne room for about ten minutes before the doors were opened. I looked up and say Athena, goddess of wisdom, coming towards me.

"Perseus, you are requested to join us in the throne room "She muttered, but loud enough so I could hear. I walked into the throne room warily. Nico followed me, even though he wasn't invited.

"Nephew, as you know your father's helm of darkness is missing. But, what you do not know is that my lightning bolt is also missing." Zeus began "I need you to choose two people to go on a quest with you to find my lightning bolt and your father's helm. Do you accept?"

"I accept the quest, Lord Zeus."I replied.

Zeus cracked a smile and added

"For the sake of you safety you may also take your pets with you." Pets... he said pets I only have one pet, and that is Mrs.O'Leary. Speaking of her, she decided to burst in and went up to me and licked my hand.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Lord Zeus, but did you say pets?" I asked

"You are correct I said pets. My pet, shall arrive in the underworld for you, in a few minutes."He mused

"Yes, Lord Zeus thanks for my present." I bowed deeply earning myself a smile from Zeus.

"You know since we finished the training I was wondering if you would like to stay with Hades, your father, when I say that I mean for the entire year. I would not mind." He disappeared in a clap of thunder and I was left there with the rest of the gods. They soon disappeared to carry on with their tasks.

Dad was talking with Poseidon, very unhappily. In the end I went over there because it looked like it was about to turn physical.

"Dad, can you take me back?" I asked trying to save Poseidon from my dad's wraith.

"Sure "He replied glaring at Poseidon. He grabbed Nico and I and we reappeared in the underworld. But right before we left I saw a gold light. I tried to see what it was but failed, because dad transported us.

As promised Zeus' gift for me was there waiting. A huge bald eagle, larger than a minivan was waiting for me. My mouth dropped open and I walked towards the creature, who was now my pet.

After I named the creature, Talon, and I walked it to my room. It settled down next to my bed and fell asleep quickly.

I walked back to the throne room, Dad and Nico where having a conversation.

"Dad what were you and father talking about?" I asked beyond curious.

"Your step father, Poseidon failed to be your father. Now he is trying to get you back. He demanded that I send you back with him and I told him no. That is all Perseus don't worry." Dad replied

"Dad, before we left I saw a golden light what was that?"

"Percy I won't lie to you. Kronos is rising. My father and your grand father is rising and is trying to overthrow the gods."


End file.
